


[Podfic] Red by walkandtalk

by fifteen



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Courting Rituals, Courtship, Jealous Spock, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pastoral Romance, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Protective Bones, Tarsus IV, Virgin James T. Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifteen/pseuds/fifteen
Summary: Luddi IV, "Red"Previously uninhabited Class M planetSettlement population: 412 beings, 94% Human, including one James T. KirkCulture: Agrarian, strict adherence to primitive 20th-century practicesSpock is assigned to study the geology of the planet while also providing his services as Teacher to the youngest colonists. Rule number one: hands off the leader's young protege.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] Red by walkandtalk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729140) by [walkandtalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkandtalk/pseuds/walkandtalk). 



  
_cover art by me lol, please feel free to make a nicer one ;)_

**Listen to chapter playlist here:**

**Text:** [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729140)

**Author:** [walkandtalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkandtalk/pseuds/walkandtalk)

**Reader:** [fifteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifteen)

**Total Length:** 02:42:10

**Download .zip:** [mp3](https://archive.org/compress/red-podfic-fifteen/formats=VBR%20MP3&file=/red-podfic-fifteen.zip) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to beta-listen to my podfics, please get in touch! I'm fifteen_podfic at dreamwidth, or you could let me know in a comment on this story!
> 
> As always, if you enjoy this story, please visit the original work and leave some love for the author. Thanks for listening!


End file.
